


Forever Home

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: just some tiny pieces from their new chapter
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 100





	Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t anything alskdkf I’m just trying to clear the cobwebs of writing

Their first morning in the new house Dan wakes to an empty bed and the sound of heavy feet stomping around the kitchen.

Phil’s shaking his hips offbeat to a made up song he’s singing while he pours cereal into two bowls, next to two mugs already made. He beams up a smile that indicates way too much energy for it being this early. 

Then again, Phil’s had more energy in the past week than he’s had in the past 5 years. Maybe they both have. 

He goes to grab the second coffee he knows is his from the lack of milk and the novelty name mug brought back as a gift from a Lester family holiday trip. 

“Uh uh” Phil moves in front of the counter to block him. “Gotta pay first.” His eyes are closed and lips puckered up, waiting in anticipation but still surprisingly smug for 9:00 a.m. 

“You want me to punch you in the mouth?” 

“Yeah...with your mouth.” 

Entirely too smug. 

Dan would be annoyed if he wasn’t so impressed with Phil’s alertness. Also he’s cute. It’s mostly that. 

Either way, he closes the gap because eleven years on and he’s yet to turn down a Phil kiss. 

“Didn’t realize that was a currency now.” His arms wrap around Phil’s neck instinctively. Because he’s already here, might as well lean into it. 

“It is when I use manual labor grinding your stupid ethically sourced whole beans.”

“Phil, you just push a button.” 

“It’s hard! S’too early for thinking. Instant tastes better anyway.” 

There’s the grumpy morning Phil he knows, arms coming around his waist, dramatically plopping his head on Dan’s shoulder like it’s all just caught up to him.

Somehow that makes him fond too. Makes him nudge Phil’s head back up so he can go in for another kiss, a longer one. Deeper than normal for this time of day because Phil has a thing about tongue being inappropriate before noon. 

He doesn’t know how long it lasts. How long they’re standing in the kitchen, half swaying back and forth in each other’s arms, making out like it’s still a new thing.

All he knows is the coffee is cold by the time he takes the first sip. 

“So what does that get me?” 

The smugness is back. 

“Sorry, shop’s closed now.” 

*

The green feature wall was a good choice. All of their choices were good choices. It makes him want to do a full house tour solely out of pride for his artistic vision (and Phil’s too… _technically_ ). 

They’ve moved together so many times now it’s a science.This time shouldn’t be that different, it shouldn’t be special. 

Only it is. 

Only this time it’s permanent. This is _their_ place. Forever (or until Phil convinces him to move to Florida when they’re 70)

They’re going to hang some more pictures up today, add more kitschy bits just like they always do in their new spaces. Filling it up with memories piece by piece. They’ve decided to leave more of it empty than usual though, give themselves some spots for new memories to come. 

On the mantle there’s a collection of framed photos. People that are the most important to them. Phil always talked about how much he loved that at his parents’ place. 

There’s some of them too, different versions of them from over the years. A recent from Japan (not that they’ll ever forget that moment the rest of their lives). 

Some things feel like the grown up version of their past. His old keyboard replaced by the baby grand piano in the lounge, a custom book of sheet music to the songs that mean the most in the world to him (a gift from Phil that made him properly ugly cry) open on top of it. 

He stops and looks at the tiny bed in the corner of the lounge, next to an empty water and food dish Phil insisted on unpacking already despite it being too soon. To be fair they both went a little overboard. 

She probably won’t even use that expensive ass bed. Will probably spend the rest of her life in Phil Lester’s arms. Just a few more weeks, then they can pick her up from the shelter. 

The desk is an upgrade. Makes him feel all professional in a way he’s still trying to convince himself is valid. It does actually stop him from folding himself in a chair most day, so that’s a bonus his spine is grateful for. 

His laptop is open on it now, processing a video that has him pacing back and forth. They really designed the perfect room shape for pacing. It’s not particularly groundbreaking other than he hasn’t done this in so long. Different room, different house, same subconscious fear that this is the time he won’t be met with a warm welcome back. 

He will though. The proof is him, standing in a room that was built through hard work, determination, and more people than he can physically conceptualize welcoming him back every time. 

*

“My twitter mentions are blowing up. You forget something, Danny?”

“Probably”

“The kids wanna know what you’re up to”

“Tell them fun dad is working on something very soon.”

“Since when are you the fun dad?”

“Since I leaked the new bathroom on instastories. Also that creepshot of you from last night. Sorry bub, gotta play the game if you wanna be the favorite.”

“Can I post a creepshot now?”

“Kind of defeats the point if you ask, Phil.”

“You know what I mean! So they don’t keep on!”

“Just post that one from the day we moved in...the one of us.”

“You serious?”

“Why not”

“I mean are you sure? Dan it’s-“

“Do you not want to?”

“No, I do. I just...It’s a lot. Feels like a big step.”

“We talked about this. We’re ready, yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean-yeah I am. It’s a good photo. I love it.”

“Post it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/641508172728827904/forever-home)


End file.
